Technical Field
The present invention relates to a force sensing module, especially related to a surface mount force sensing module which is amenable for mounting onto a circuit board.
Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1A˜1B Show a Prior Art
FIG. 1A shows a traditional force sensing module 111. The force sensing module 111 has a force sensing module 11, and a piece of flexible circuit board 13 extents from the force sensing module 11. A pair of circuits 12 configured on the flexible circuit 13. A pair of electrode pins 14 is electrically coupled to the force sensing module 11 through the circuit board 13.
FIG. 1B shows the force sensing module 111 is connected to a circuit board 152 of a connector 15. The pair of electrode pins 14 is soldered onto a pair of metal contacts 151 of the circuit board 152 for forces detection.
The traditional force sensing module 111 needs a flexible circuit board 13 for electrical connection, which occupies more spaces and is prone to being severed by an external impact. A compact force sensing module with a simpler connection is desired in the mobile devices that demand a more compact packaging method. The present invention discloses a compact force sensing module requiring minimal footprint for connectors.